Naruto's Betrayal or Is It?
by lilvtshadow
Summary: What happens if Naruto left to find Sasuke with Akatsuki? He faces a challenge that is ahead of him and may leave him to betray Konoha and friends.What if Naruto has a secret? Also what if Naruto had the blood of an Uchiha? Pairings:SasuxOcxItachi, SakuxN
1. Chapter 1:Naruto's Departure

CHAPTER 1-NARUTO'S DEPARTURE

One day as Sakura was walking she saw Naruto. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. Naruto looked in the corner of his eye and said, "Sakura-san." Sakura stopped walking and looked at him. Naruto had changed after Sasuke's departure and so has she. Naruto asked, "Why are you out here so late Sakura? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Sakura just stared at him after what he said. Sakura asked, "Are you planning on leaving too! I don't want to lose you like Sasuke!" Naruto started walking and replied, "It has nothing to do with you. I am going to look for Sasuke but without your help." Sakura saw as he vanished and went behind her. Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura...thank you." Then he knocked her out. Naruto walked up a hill and saw three figures waiting for him. The girl with the brown hair asked, "Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and then they vanished. In the morning Sakura woke up and ran to the Hokage. Sakura said, "Naruto left last night!" Tsunade asked,"He left!" Sakura nodded and she asked, "What are we going to do?" Tsunade looked out of the window and said, "Get Shikamaru and a group of genins. We're going to look for Naruto."

Sakura smiled and went looking for Shikamaru and her friends. She found them all at the gates and ran to them. Ino saw her and yell, "HEY SAKURA!" Sakura caught up to them and said, "Naruto left!" The genins were shocked and followed Sakura back to the Hokage. Ino asked, "Is this really true, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded and said, "It was reported from Sakura and she was the eye witness. It seems Naruto has left with three people to look for Sasuke." Shikamaru asked, "So how are we going to look for him?" Tsunade smiled and said, "You're going to look for him like you did for Sasuke but this time you have to take the girls too." Shikamaru twitched and so did the other male shinobis. "Also...you have to make sure that you don't die. It has been reported that the three people Naruto's with is escorting him and they were found as an S-rank ninjas." They all agreed and took off. Tsunade thought, 'Why are you doing this Naruto?'

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Narutoand the three people. He said, "Hokage-sama's right but it seems that they're more highly experienced." Shikamaru smirked and said, "So it seems. Then we have to split up. Ino and Sakura will be one team. Kiba and Chouji will be the other and Neji and I will be the last." They all nodded and scout in different areas. 'So we have a few shinobis following us. We have to seal Naruto in the barrel like Sasuke' thought Rikka. Rikka said, "We have to put you in a barrel for a while Naruto." Naruto nodded and he was trapped in a barrel. Neji gasped. Shikamaru whispered, "What happened Neji?" Neji replied, "Something happened to Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2:First Battle

CHAPTER 2-FIRST BATTLE Sakura was on a treebranch on top of the strangers. One of them threw a kunai on top of him and Sakura fell. Neji had a sweatdrop on his head and so did the others. The tall one asked, "Who are you?" Sakura pulled out her kunai but the medium looking one threw his kunai at her but she saw Neji in front of her. Neji grinned and said, "Nice to see you. Kisame." Sakua was shocked. Rikka looked at them with cold eyes and started to pick up the barrel.

She said, "You can have this battle Kisame. Just be sure to catch up ok?" Kisame nodded. Then Rikka and the other figure went ahead. Neji said, "Shikamaru. You and the others go ahead. I can take him." Shikamaru nodded his head and said, "Not after what happened the last time. Chouji you stay here with Neji." Chouji nodded and stayed.

Then the other shinobis went ahead. Neji smirked and asked, "Can you take on a S-rank ninja Chouji?" Chouji smiled and said, "I don't think so. I'm just here to help you to create a diversion." Then they both started to fight. Rikka looked in the corner of her eye and saw Shikamaru and the gang catching up.

Meanwhile, Neji used his Tenkutsu and Chouji used his pills. Sakura saw them and saw them looking at them. the medium figure said, "You go ahead Rikka. I'll take care of these annoying rascals."

Rikka asked, "Are you sure Itachi?" Itachi nodded and Rikka continued moving on. Shikamaru saw this and said,"It seems one of them want to have a fight. We have to hurry."

Kiba and Ino stopped and Kiba said, "We'll stop him. You guys go on." Sakura exclaimed, "But!" Ino raised her hand and said, "No buts! You guys have to hurry and get Naruto! Hurry! We can take it from here." Shikamaru sighed and said, "C'mon Sakura. Leave it to them." Sakura nodded and they went on. Kiba said, "This should be interesting..." Ino grinned and nodded. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Sakura was ganging up on her. Rikka was running as fast as she can but she saw another person behind. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Enemy's Ally

CHAPTER 3-THE ENEMY'S ALLY

Rikka saw that it was on of her allies. It was the bone-guy (disclaimer:i dont know his name). BG(bone-guy) exclaimed, "Heh. Looks like ur having trouble with these small shinobis Akatsuki. Shouldn't you be bringing the Kyuubi to our leader?"

Rikka giggled and replied, "I was until you showed up. It seems that our little friends here wants the Kyuubi brat."

BG laughed and turned to Sakura and Shikamaru. They got into position and so did BG. BG exclaimed, "You go ahead Rikka. I'll take care of them. Besides our leader wants you back and the Kyuubi brat safe and sound any way." Rikka grinned and replied, "Guess so. See ya then BG" Then she ran off.

Shikamaru smirked and whispered, "Sakura, you go ahead. I'll take care of this guy." "Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

Shikamaru nodded then Sakura ran off. BG almost stop her but Shikamaru exclaimed, "Hey! Your oppenent is me! Leave her alone or you'll face nothing like you ever seen before."

BG smirked and nodded. Rikka was at the plain where she saw Kimimaro fight and heard something behind her.

She looked in the corner of her eye and said, "Sakura. I never thought that you'll manage to catch up to me so fast."

Sakura was panting and she replied, "You traitor. Bring back Naruto!"

Rikka chuckled and replied, "Sorry but I can't do that. He decided to come to us on his own free will. It will be his decision to go back or stay with us."

Sakura was shocked. 'So he didn't go with them by force?' thought Sakura.

Then they started fighting. Back to Itachi, he had defeated Kiba and Ino the same with Kisame. Rikka yelled, "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sakura dodged it but part of her dress was burned. Sakura said, "Please let him return with us." Rikka sighed and replied, "Why? It's not like you care about him." 'She's right. I never did care about Naruto.' Sakura thought.

Then after a while the barrel was started to leak.


	4. Chapter 4:The New Naruto

CHAPTER 4-THE NEW NARUTO 

Rikka stopped and so did Sakura. They turned around and saw a dark Naruto. Sakura asked, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto returned to normal and looked at her in the corner of his eye. Rikka saw the look in his eyes and saw him run off.

Sakura almost ran after him but Rikka stopped her. She said, "You will remain here. Katon:Housenka no Jutsu!" Sakura barely dodged it and was panting.

Rikka asked, "Tell me. Why do you want to save Naruto?"

Sakura got up and replied, "Because. I don't want to be alone." Meanwhile, Naruto was crossing across the trees and made it to the Valley of the End.

He saw Sasuke there. Sasuke smirked and said, "I see you've made it Naruto. Why are you here?"

Naruto replied in a cold voice, "To bring you back to Konoha." Sasuke chuckled and nodded his head. He asked, "Even after the pain and suffering I caused you"

Naruto looked at him and it suprised Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Rikka looked at Sakura with cold eyes.

Rikka exclaimed, "You are very much like the old Naruto. I have to say that I kinda miss him. But you have the same kind of eyes and greed he use to have. I'm suprised."

Back to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was surprised to see what Naruto has in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes were cold and they had the Sharingan in them but they were black with red pupils. 'How can he have the Sharingan or is it?' thought Sasuke.

Naruto said, "I must hurry Sasuke. I promise Sakura that I'll bring you back." Sasuke was shocked but not completely shcocked.

Sakura was shocked and didn't see Rikka knock her out. She ran to the forest before the Valley of the End and saw Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke asked, "Where did you get that advanced bloodline limit?" 'Advance? That means Naruto revealed his half-blood Uchiha ability. The Reverse Sharingan!'


	5. Chapter 5:Fight Between Friends

CHAPTER 5-FIGHT BETWEEN FRIENDS

Sasuke attacked first and said, "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto blocked it and raised his right hand. Rikka eyes were like this OO! Rikka saw as the battle continued.

Naruto said, "Sution:Dabaifuku no Jutsu!" Sasuke dodged it and asked, "You never answered my question. Where did you that advance bloodline limti?" Naruto looked at him emotionlessly and replied, "I have this because it's something I've been born with. I have the blood of an Uchiha!"

Sasuke was completely shocked! Rikka sighed and saw them continuing.

Sasuke asked/yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET THE BLOOD OF AN UCHIHA?" Naruto blocked every single one of his attacks and now he have three pupils.

Naruto said coldly, "Because...in case you haven't notice I was born with the blood of the Uchiha. For some reason I had this kind of blood and it changed my life. My other name is Uchiha Naruto."

Sasuke was shocked and Rikka eyes were wide.

Sasuke backed away when he saw Naruto coming towards him.

Naruto asked, "Why are you running away teme? Are you afraid!" S

asuke saw him vanished and started to look around for him. Then Naruto reappeared behind him. Sasuke said, "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto was hit and crashed into a wall.

'The five season seal is gone. Naruto must be crazy.' thought Rikka. Sasuke was shocked and dodged.

Naruto smirked and pulled out some thread.

He tied it to some of his kunai and threw it.

Sasuke blocked it but was tied to a rock. He pulled out his kunai and cut it.

Rikka felt something and found that it was Itachi and Kisame. Itachi asked, "So how is Naruto-kun?"

Rikka glared at him and replied, "He's in a battle right now with your little brother. You have to tell him the truth about what really happened to your clan. Before things get out of hand."

Itachi nodded and saw the two shinobis fight.

Sasuke was injured everywhere and then all of a sudden he disappeared.

Naruto returned to normal and then he was about to fall. Rikka caught him and then they returned to Akatsuki.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brought back to Orochimaru. Sasuke asked, "What am I doing back here?"

Orochimaru smirked and replied, "To heals your wounds Sasuke-kun. Besides I need to talk to you later." "Hn."


	6. Chapter 6:Memerois and Flashbacks

CHAPTER 6-MEMORIES AND FLASHBACKS 

Kakashi and a few ANBU members went and rescued Sakura and the others. Sakura woke up in the hospital and looked outside the window. Sakura then had old memeroies.

Flashback

Sakura's POV Naruto was at the bridge and saw Sakura walking towards him.

Naruto asked, "Do you want to eat lunch with me today Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and replied, "Not with you! Sasuke...do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sasuke glared at her and replied, "No."

Naruto frowned and started to walk away. Sakura also frowned and thought about what she said to Naruto.

End Flashback

Sakura thought, 'He always cared about me and knew how I felt. Now he's going to kill himself just to get Sasuke.'

Then she started crying. 'How long Naruto? How long have I treated you like dirt?' she thought.

At Akatsuki, Naruto was done training with Itachi and looked outside of his window. He looked at his forehead protector and saw that there was a line across it. It made him remember about the talk he had with Sasuke.

Flashback

Naruto's POV Sasuke said, "Looks like you've gotten stronger but not that strong!"

Naruto looked at him with no emotion in his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and replied, "You never change Sasuke. I have gotten stronger than you." Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenches his fist.

Then they started to fight again. Sasuke took out his kunai and almost scratched Naruto but scratched his foreheard protector. Naruto exclaimed, "You'll be going back to Konoha one way or the other."

End Flashback

Naruto put back on his forehead protector and felt Rikka behind him. Rikka put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Itachi said that he's going to teach you how to use the Reverse Sharingan." Naruto nodded and left.

Rikka looked out the window and saw her reflection. She had activated her bloodline limit.

The Shadow Mangekyou Hikari. The bloodline limit her clan had. She looked up at the clouds and started to have memeroies.

Flashback

Rikka's POV Rikka was at the riverbank when she felt someone's chakra. She turned around and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and said, "Hey Rikka." Rikka smiled and replied, "Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sasuke layed down on the grass and stared at the clouds. He replied, "I needed some time alone after hearing Sakura's outburst."

Rikka giggled a little and stared at her reflection. Rikka closed her eyes and said, "I hope there was a way to stop this battle." Sasuke eyed her and nodded.

They sat there for hours until it was evening. Sasuke got up and asked, "Want to walk home with me?" Rikka glared at him and nodded.

End Flashback

Rikka closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing through her hair. Rikka opened her eyes and frowned. Sasuke was also staring out of the window and frowned. Old memeroies were coming back to him.

Flashback

Sasuke's POV Sasuke was walking to the riverbank and saw Rikka there.

He smiled and went down to her. She felt his chakra and looked at him. Sasuke grinned and said. "Hey Rikka."

She replied, "Hey Sasuke." They talked for a while and started to go home. Fast forward...Sasuke said, "Chidori!" It almost hit Naruto but Rikka appeared in front of him.

Rikka coughed out blood and Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock. S

asuke backed away and Rikka exclaimed, "Sasuke...please...stop..." She almost fell but she kept her strength up. Sasuke had a worried look in his eyes.

End Flashback

Sasuke frowned and thought, 'Why did she protect Naruto? Something isn't right.' Then he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Naruto's Training and Orochima

CHAPTER 7-Naruto's Training and Orochimaru's Theory 

Rikka was out training by herself as she heard clapping inside the chamber. She stopped and heard that Naruto mastered the Reverse Sharingan.

She smiled and resumed her training.

Naruto went outside and saw Rikka training.

Naruto said, "Looks like you're up early Rikka." She smiled back at him and replied, "I'm always up this early Naruto. Congrats on mastering the Reverse Sharingan." Naruto frowned and looked at the cherry blossom tree.

Naruto asked, "Is reminds you have Konoha huh?"

Rikka looked at it also and replied, "Somewhat but that 's the thing in the past now. We have to looked forward in the future."

Naruto smirked evilly and agreed with Rikka. She then started to kick Naruto but he caught it. At Konoha, Sakura was in the woods where she and the others always hanged out.

She frowned and heard someone behind her. She dodged it and saw that it was Ino. Ino smirked and asked, "What are you doing here forehead-girl?"

Sakura looked at her and replied, "Just having some old memeroies about my team." Ino frowned and asked, "You really miss them huh?" Sakura nodded and looked up in the sky.

Sasuke was also training and then he saw Orochimaru coming towards him.

He exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun...we have to tell you something." Sasuke eyed him and Orochimaru continued, "It's about Naruto-kun's bloodline limit."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and asked, "What about it?"

Orochimaru smirked and said, "We found out that his ability is stronger than yours. It can surpass the Magnekyou Sharingan and all of the powers within it. He turns out to be Uchiha Obito's most trusted nephew."

Sasuke was surprised and Kabuto smirked.

Rikka said, "Let's see how you got better Naruto. Let's see if the Reverse Sharingan can stand the Shadow Mangekyou Hikari. "

Naruto smirked and asked, "Are you sure you want to do that Rikka? It can harm you in any way."

Rikka smirked and replied, "I'm sure...besides...I want to see how strong Uchiha Obito's nephew is."

Naruto closed his eyes and then opening it revealing the Reverse Sharingan. Then they started to battle.

Sasuke's eyes grew wider as he kept hearing about Naruto's past.

Orochimaru sighed and got up. He exclaimed, "Looks like we have to train you twice as hard we don't know how hard Akatsuki is training Naruto-kun." Sasuke sighed and left.

After he left he heard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking. Kabuto asked, "Shouldn't we tell him your theory?"

Orochimaru replied, "No. If we told him then there would be a greater damage in his heart system. My theory is just that Naruto-kun can become the "it".

"He would established greater power and would be able to defeat "him" on his own since "he" did kill Naruto-kun's only family and he's the only one with that strength.

"If we go any further Sasuke and Naruto would perish."

Kabuto nodded.


	8. Chapter 8:The Brotherly Bond

CHAPTER 8-The Brotherly Bond

Rikka and Naruto was still fighting and then they heard the bell rang. They ran inside and saw Itachi and Kisame. Itachi said, "Rikka, Naruto. I want you to do something for me." Naruto eyed him suspicously and asked, "What is it?"

Kisame replied, "Itachi here want you to go to the Hidden Villiage of Sound and give this message to his little brother." Rikka closed her eyes and asked, "What is it?" Itachi explained, "I want you to give this message to my little brother."

Rikka opened her eyes and Naruto eyed his curiously. The next day...Sasuke was taking a walk around the place and saw a shadow. The shadow vanished and Sasuke went after it.

Sasuke followed the shadow all the way to a forest. The shadow said, "Looks like you did follow me." Sasuke eyed the shadow suspicously and asked, "Who are you?"

The shadow closed her eyes and replied, "A messager." Sasuke took out his kunai and exclaimed, "That isn't good enough. Now tell me who you are!" Then he threw the kunai.

The shadow caught it and threw it back at him. Sasuke blocked it and thought, 'There is only person who can do that.' Sasuke landed on a tree branch and asked, "Are you Hikari Rikka by any chance?" The shadow looked at him and closed her eyes.

She replied, "I am." Sasuke was shocked for a second and returned to normal. Rikka looked at him with cold eyes and exclaimed, "But it is true Sasuke. I am a messager sent by Itachi."

Sasuke eyes grew wide and looked at her. She explained, "He wants to meet you at the Konoha gates exactly at 5:00 a.m." Then Naruto appeared. He smirked and said, "Also...make sure that you come by yourself. If you don't then you will recieve a good butt kicking!"

Sasuke looked at both of them with cold eyes and nodded. Rikka exclaimed, "Make sure you don't be late." Then they both disappeared. Sasuke went back to Orochimaru's lair and started to watch the sunset.

Rikka and Naruto returned to Akatsuki seeing Itachi waiting for them. Itachi asked, "Did you give him the message?" They nodded.


	9. Chapter 9:The Fight of The Uchihas

CHAPTER 9-The Fight of The Uchihas The next day Sasuke arrived at the Konoha gates to find Naruto there. Naruto had his eyes closed and said, "You're late teme." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where's Itachi?" "He'll be here soon." replied Naruto. Then Naruto heard rustling and looked up. He saw Rikka and asked, "Is he almost here Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded. Then she looked up and saw Itachi. Itachi jumped down between Naruto and Sasuke and pulled out a kunai. "A battle to the death huh?" asked Sasuke. Itachi merely nodded and vanished.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and started to look for him. Naruto had activated his bloodline and felt his chakra. Naruto looked at Sasuke and almost gasped but he didn't want to tell Itachi and Kasumi yet. Sasuke charged at Itachi and exclaimed, "Katon:Housenka no Jutsu!" Then a blast of fireballs came out of his mouth. Itachi vanished and Sasuke. Itachi dodged it and exclaimed, "Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Sasuke did the same and then came out two water dragons. Naruto just stood there looking into Sasuke's eyes. His eyes were red orange with light black pupils. Kasumi also noticed this and grind her teeth. Itachi smirked and said, "We had an interesting match Orochimaru." Then 'Sasuke' transformed into a man with pure white skin. He said, "I didn't know that you could see through my Henge Itachi." Kasumi activated her bloodline limit and also activated her chakra field (disclaimer:that is also part of her bloodline limit. she activates a chakra field so she can sense the presence of her enemies and see through them.) Naruto looked in the corner of his eye and saw a shadow.

Itachi asked, "Why did you take my brother's place into coming here?" Orochimaru smirked and raised a hand. Then popped out two Sound nins. Naruto, Kasumi, and Itachi stayed in place. (disclaimer:If you noticed that Rikka's name isnt here that means her real name is Kasumi.) Naruto looked at Orochimaru and Orochimaru was looking straight at him. Naruto asked, "Is this all you brought with you, Orochimaru and why are you here?" Orochimaru smirked and replied, "You have what I want Naruto-kun and no. I brought more with me." Naruto threw a kunai at a tree and out fell Sasuke and four Sound nins. Orochimaru smirked and said, "Come with me Naruto and you will have Sasuke back." Naruto declined. Orochimaru ordered the Sound nins to attack him but Kasumi asked, "Why do you need Naruto?" Sasuke also wanted to know. Orochimaru laughed and replied, "Like I said...Naruto-kun has something I want and is stronger than the regular Sharingan. I need his power so I can destroy Konoha. Is that the same reason why you wanted Naruto-kun, Itachi?" Itachi replied, "Not at all...I wanted him so that in the upcoming future he can reveal to all of Konoha who he really is." Kasumi then saw the rage in Sasuke's eyes. She attacked him before he charged at Itachi. Sasuke was shocked when he saw her coming at him. Itachi remained the same while Orochimaru attacked. Naruto got bored and attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru was surprised when he saw a kunai stuck in his chest. Lucky for him it missed his heart. Kasumi had started a fight with Sasuke before them and Sasuke was shocked on how fast Kasumi was going. Itachi was battling with Kabuto (disclaimer:Yes he was here too...you should know that he follows Orochimaru everywhere.) 


	10. Chapter 10:Battles Of The War

Chapter 10-Battles of the War

Kasumi charging at Sasuke at a fast speed that even the Sharingan couldn't follow. 'How the heck did she get so fast?' thought Sasuke as he felt a punch hit him. "Chuusuusei biribiri!" yelled Kasumi. Sasuke then felt his inside take a sudden shock. Meanwhile, Naruto was fighting Orochimaru.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru as he dodged every one of Naruto's attack. Naruto gritted his teeth and said, "You're dead bastard!" Then his eyes change to black with white pupils. 'Shukigan? The most of the rarest Uzumaki bloodline limit.' thought the snake smirking.

Then Naruto's blue chakra mixed with Kyuubi's chakra which turned it into purple. Naruto then yelled, "Kuro tatsumaki!" Then two black tornadoes appeared and headed towards Orochimaru.

Kasumi just blocked Sasuke's attacks and said, "You have not improved Sasuke. Baku suishouha!" Then the water exploded creating waves. Sasuke just stood there shock when Kasumi got out of the way.

Thenshe saw that Sasuke used kawarimi. 'Obvious.' Kasumi thought. Then she felt someone tug at her leg. She looked down to see Sasuke smirking. He pulled her down and started to charge down at the ground.

'Nani? He's using that attack.' thought Kasumi. Then she clasp her hands together since it was free and said, "Shousen jutsu."

She touched his arms and it turned numb. Then she got out of Sasuke's grasp and he slammed into the ground. "That was close." muttered Kasumi.

Orochimaru took Naruto's arm and swung him into a tree. "Tsk tsk tsk Naruto-kun. I expected more out of you being a jinchuuriki after all." taunted Orochimaru.

Naruto's pupils started to spin fastly and he said, "URUSAI! Tsubame fubuki! Souryuu boufuusetsu! Rouga nadare no jutsu!" Then three snow one black jutsu hurled towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru was shock and quickly tried to get away. He spit out some blood and said, "The battle between Konoha and Sound begins now!"

Then appeared sound ninjas and ran towards Konoha.

A/N:This is the end! Not! I'm going to make a sequeal for Naruto's Betrayal or Is It? It might be up in a week or so. MIGHT...not exactly. Anyway here's what some of the jutsus means.

Kuro Tatsumaki-Black Tornado

Baku Suishouha-Bursting Water Collision Waves

Shousen Jutsu-Mystical Hand Technique

Tsubame Fubuki-Snow Storm Swallows

Souryuu Boufuusetsu-Twin Dragon Blizzard

Rouga Nadare no Jutsu-Wolf Fang Avalnche Technique


End file.
